Brother's Needs
by Darugeon
Summary: Leafeon… Sheath play… Brothers… Incest…... Need I say more?


**Leafeon… Sheath play… Brothers… Incest…**

* * *

I looked in both directions to ensure that they were gone for the rest of the week. After seeing that they had indeed left the den, I shut the door behind me and locked it, immediately licking my lips right after. I snooped up the stairs and slipped into my little brother's room. He was already lied out on the bed, his hind legs spread, sheath exposed to me. I purred at the sight, my own sheath already stirring, shaft growing hard in mere seconds as I went over to him, not bothering to close that door since we were the only two home for the entire weekend.

"I've been waiting all week for this, big brother." He spoke softly, the little Leafeon blushing as he wriggled with excitement and anticipation. I murrled lustfully, giving my hardened length a firm stroke as I climb onto his bed and crawl between his hind legs, mounting him in a proper missionary position.

"Heheh… you aren't the only one, little bro~" I licked my lips, gazing into his eyes as I ground my hips against his own, my malehood brushing along his sheath, causing him to shiver and moan quietly under me. "The week has gone much too slow, waiting for this exact moment." I leaned in, pressing my paws onto his arms gently, pinning him to the bed as I press my lips to his, silencing him before he could mention anything else to me. He blushed hard, glancing up at me once more before his eyes came to a close, mines following just moments after. Our lips locked, tongues meeting at the center of our kiss, dancing about elegantly along our mouths. Moans emanated from both of us as I ground myself more and more against him, prodding at his sheath occasionally with my length. Eventually, I would finally make my way in, my cock slipping into my little brother's hot, tight sheath, groaning into the kiss while he moaned out loud, my thick meat filling his sensitive sheath. Warm streams of precum drooled from my cock into him, filling his wet, slick passage with my own gooey wetness, my body tingling with intense pleasure, the sensation of his sheath convulsing around me even better than that of any female's pussy I'd ever filled—then again, I've only fucked two different fems; two fire-types though, if that makes a difference.

My tongue wrapped around his, pulling it into my mouth as we took our kiss there, his tongue then exploring my muzzle, brushing up against the ridges at the top of my maw, swirling about, doing everything it could to explore every part of my muzzle. I blushed hard as he took in my saliva, enjoying the taste as it made him moan and grind against my thrusts. His sheath's walls clamped around me, causing me to grunt softly and pump faster into him, my body tensing up with intensifying pleasure. Thicker, hotter streams of precum flooded from my dick as I sank deeper and deeper into him with every thrust, feeling my cock poke at his tip with every hilt inside of him. I could even feel his meat oozing its own pre all over our lengths and his sheath, his moans getting louder and louder, not minding how loud he got since we had the entire den to ourselves.

My grip on his body moved from his arms to his hips as I turned him around quickly, and somewhat forcefully, onto all fours, with my meat still buried deep in his sheath. He blushed hard, our new position—doggystyle, just to make it clear—causing us to break the kiss. "Fuck me, bro… fuck me hard… fuck me raw.. don't you dare hold back any ounce of your strength…" He ground his hips roughly against me, enticing me to give him that rough, violent, careless ass pounding I knew he loved ever since the first time we had sex. I gripped his hips tight and I went right to town on his body without word, fucking his sheath with a speed and force not even I knew I had. I didn't stop, though; from the screams I heard coming from my little brother, I knew I was treating that sexy little Leafeon in all of the right ways.

"OHHH ARCEUS, YES! Harder… HARDER!" He screamed, his walls clenching as tight as they can as I rutted into his sheath deeper, harder, faster. His sheath felt much hotter, much tighter, her even much wetter than I thought most pussies could get for a female, and this guy wasn't even a fire-type. Slowly, I'd slide my paws up his body, grabbing hold of his chest, my paws rubbing at it softly as I pistoned into him, his screams and cries for more alluring me, driving me mad with lust, a craving that I could not describe. It only increased my sex drive as I fucked my little brother silly, moaning his name aloud, though not nearly as loud as his screams. I finally found his nipples within his fur and began to pinch them gently, tweaking his sensitive male teats, purring as his moans became stutter-like, incoherent murrls and purrs of ecstasy, his head tossing and turning, body trembling and shaking as he felt a pleasure I knew was indescribable. It only took a few more slams into him before he howled my name and I felt his dick burst stream after stream of hot, gooey, sticky cum, the intense heat of his sheath making his cream even hotter, almost searing hot. But that only made his sheath feel so much more amazing around my dick as his walls convulsed and clamped wildly on me while I kept fucking him, his screams and lusty howls turning me on so much more. I bit my lip, leaning my head down as I rammed into him deeper and deeper. I could feel it; my own orgasm, moments away.

"F-Fuuuuck…. A-almost there…" I bit my lip, pistoning as fast into his sheath as I could, my body trembling with heat as copious amounts of precum drooled out of my cock and into the little Leafeon's body. His cock continued to burst with cum for a few more moments before his orgasm finally died down, just for my own peak to hit. I howled out his name as I slammed deep into him, hilting all but my knot in his sheath as I pumped ribbon after ribbon of gooey, creamy cum into him, my hind legs feeling like jelly as an incredibly powerful sensation swam through my entire body.

"B-BIG BROTHER! FILL MEEEE!" He screamed as my orgasm triggered a second one in him, his shaft bursting once more with ropes of gooey, creamy seed, his second climax not nearly as strong as the first, but still quite a lot. Our mixed love cream began to drool out of his sheath as I kept filling him with spurt after spurt after spurt of sticky male milk, my back arched far, eyes shut tight, panting and moaning like a wild animal.

It seemed like an eternity passed before I finally came down from my orgasmic high, collapsing atop of my brother, panting heavily into his ear as he nuzzled and kissed me.

"O-Ohhh Arceus… that was the best, big bro…" He smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "D-Don't… keep me waiting t-too long… f-for the next time…"

"Heheh… I won't, little bro~ I promise." I purred and nibbled on his ear softly. He giggled and moaned quietly, hugging me close and purposely pressing me tight against him, causing my knot to slip into his sheath, cum drooling creampie of a sheath. I gasped with pleasure, a single, large strip of cum spurting from my dick from his pushing me forward, blushing brightly down at him. He only smiled at me and licked my lips before he completely fell unconscious into a blissful state of slumber. I gave him a smile and a tender kiss to his lips before I too followed after my little brother and fell into a deep sleep with him.

With my shaft still buried deep inside of the little Leafeon… I was one happy Flareon, and I couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
